1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for manufacturing a noble metal armored electrode for a spark plug.
2. Description of Related Art
European Patent Application EP 0 418 281 B1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,220 disclose a method for manufacturing a noble metal armored electrode for a spark plug through a large number of different working steps which include the transport of intermediate products to several finishing stations, which means that the production process is generally expensive and associated with considerable production tolerances.